300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matoi Ryuuko
'Abilities' ---- Kamui Senketsu Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'For each 100 missing health, Ryuuko gains 3 AD. When any of her skills hit an enemy, she gains the '''Boiling Blood' buff which upgrades her next Shippu Q or Senjin W skill that doesn't share its cooldown with the same skill for 0.5-1 second (see the details in each skill). *''Note - ''There is an unknown glitch wherein after the combo ends, Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W will share its cooldown with Senjin W. *''Note - ''There is an unknown glitch wherein after the combo ends, Shippu Q will be on cooldown, if Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q is on cooldown. However, if Shippu Q is on cooldown, Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q will not be on cooldown. ---- Shippu Q Cost : 24 / 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 Health ' Cooldown : '''15 seconds *Active - 'Ryuuko enters the '''Shippu' state that lasts for 3/4/5/6/7 seconds. During which, she gains a 20% increase of movement speed per second. When she reaches 500 movement speed, Ryuuko will deal '''''Senketsu Mubyoshi E's damage in front of herself. When it hits an enemy, she can use Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q within 1 second. The Shippu state disappears when she performs a basic attack or uses Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q, Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W or Sen-i-Soshitsu R. *''Note - ''There is an unknown glitch wherein after the skill hits an enemy, she can also use Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) W within 1 second (the skill icon will not appear). However, when Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) W from this combo hits an enemy, she cannot use Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) W as a next combo. Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q Cost : 24 / 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 Health ' Cooldown : '''15 seconds *''Available while only in boiling blood state *''Active - ''Ryuuko dashes in a straight line to the direction of the cursor, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD physical damage to all enemies she passes through. When it hits an enemy, she can cast Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) Q within 0.5 second. Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) Q Cost : 24 / 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 Health ' Cooldown : '''15 seconds *''Available while only in boiling blood state *''Active - ''Ryuuko rapidly spins her body in a circular motion, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + AD physical damage per second for 3/4/5/6/7 seconds to all enemies hit and the damage is applied every 0.25 seconds. *''Note - ''The spin can be interrupted by stun, taunt, silence and suppression effects. ---- Senjin W Cost : 24 / 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 Health ' Cooldown : '''8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Active - 'Ryuuko slashes enemies in a straight line to the direction of the cursor, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. If it hits an enemy, she can use '''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q within 1 second. Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W Cost : 24 / 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 Health ' Cooldown : '''8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *''Available while only in boiling blood state *''Active - ''Ryuuko slashes around herself, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. If it hits an enemy, she can cast Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q within 0.5 second. Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) W Cost : 24 / 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 Health ' Cooldown : '''15 seconds *''Available while only in boiling blood state *''Active - ''Ryuuko rapidly spins her body in a circular motion, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + AD physical damage per second for 3/4/5/6/7 seconds to all enemies hit and the damage is applied every 0.25 seconds *''Note - ''The spin can be interrupted by stun, taunt, silence and suppression effects. ---- Senketsu Mubyoshi E Cost : 24 / 27 / 30 / 33 / 36 Health Cooldown : 12 seconds'' *Active - 'Ryuuko channels a shield to the direction she is currently facing, gaining 40/70/100/130/160 + 25% armor and magic resist for 1 second. If she takes damage while channeling, the channeling and bonus effect will immediately end. Once the effect ends, she deals 80/140/200/260/320 + AD physical damage to all enemies in front of her. When it hits an enemy, she can use '''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q' and Senketu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W within 1 second. ---- '''''Sen-i-Soshitsu R Cost : 5% Current Health Cooldown : 0.1 seconds'' *Active - 'Ryuuko dashes through the target enemy unit, dealing 10/60/120/180/200 + AD physical damage while being able to use ''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q and Senketu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W within 0.5 second. This skill can only be used on the same target once every 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. Each unit killed by this skill grants a stack of Life Fiber (2 for heroes and 1 for units) up to a max of 255. Life Fibers permanently increases 1/3/5/7/9 of Ryuuko's max health.'' ---- Category:Heroes